SaviorII: The Enemy
by AdriRen
Summary: "Do you honestly think you can waltz in, save me and get rid of the demons... you can't just erase that kind of TORTURE and PAIN... I felt it." Starring Zak Bagans, NIck Groff and Aaron Goodwin. Ghost Adventures  The enemy, seemingly gone,is here...
1. Introduction

**Alright! So this is the SECOND part of whatever this is... and can someone tell me if i'm spelling savior right? I feel so stupid because I'm supposed to be the smart person but hey we all have our moments and i dont feel like looking it up... and one time i forgot how to spell the word use... that was embarrasing... Ok well anyways... IF YOU HAVENT ALREADY READ THE FIRST PART- LEAVE IMMEDIATELY! GET OUT OF HERE, AND COMMENT WHILE UR READING THE OTHER ONE! Or if u want to relive the other story, feel free to comment again :) its what makes me me!**

**ENJOY.. btw... this SHOULD be better than the last!**

* * *

><p>I groaned and shook my head trying to shake back the feeling of comfortness.<p>

I opened my eyes a crack to see Sandra sitting on the edge of the bed I was laying in. I took the time to take in the details of the sunny, cozy looking room I was in, then I turned to Sandra.

"What happened last night," I asked blinking my eyes.

"You were kidnapped by demons, rescued by Zak Bagans, they blew up a house and now you're in the Mayor's guest bedroom, " she said in a quick matter-of-fact voice.

"Oh yeah… why am I at the Mayor's?"

"Your mom was freaking out and didn't want yall to be alone so the guys and I brought ya here… are you okay?" I took a moment to think. "Yeah."

Before her or I could ask anymore questions the door opened.

"Is she- Oh! Hi… Evie," Zak said surprised to see me sitting up.

For a moment, no one spoke.

I just stared at him as he stared back. It was like you could FEEL the tension.

Sandra must have.

"Well I gotta go…pee," she said winking at me before getting up. Zak stepped closer to the bed as Sandra got behind him. She turned and gave me a thumbs up before running down the hallway.

A few seconds later I saw her run the other direction.

_She has some serious issues… but it's Sandra, what ya expect?_

Zak studied me for another moment before turning and going to the door to close it.

I took this time to examine my clothes.

I had somehow ended up in a pair of my silky pajamas.

You see, I usually sleep in with my silk blanket but when I didn't I wore silk pajamas. This one was gold (my signature color) with long sleeves and a see through lace pattern going down the back.

It rode up kinda short on me, so I usually wore pants with it, but I can't sleep with pants on so… I was pants less at the moment.

Zak had been leaning against the door, but now he turned and smiled.

I smiled back timidly.

He walked to the bed and sat down right next to me.

"How're you feeling," he asked taking a hand I had placed on my thigh and held it.

I shook away my drifting thoughts and answered.

"Better. But I know that experience is gonna haunt me for the rest of my life… although I don't remember much. I remember fire, pain, darkness… then hearing your voice. I've always loved your voice."

realizing what I just said I shook my head and looked away from his intense stare.

"I remember coming slowly out of the darkness… then being pulled back in after I got in the van."

Zak nodded.

"Yeah, I was freaking out. You just passed out and you wouldn't wake up. I tried everything!"

As much as I wanted to hear that story, I had to warn him.

"Honestly Zak, I'm scared," my voice was but a whisper as if something bad would happen if I was loud.

"It's ok sweetie. They're gone, you're far away from them now." I shook my head, my voice became urgent. He had to understand.

"Zak, do you honestly think you can waltz into this town, rescue me from the clutches of evil and get rid of these demons that are SO outta their wits with rage, they're evil even for demons? You can't just erase that kind of torture and pain marked there! I felt it!"

There was a sudden burst of tears running down my face and onto my chest.

They flowed out like from a dripping faucet but they had no effect in my voice other than even more urgency.

"There's nothing more that I want then to forget! I feel so alone and horrible on the inside and- and-," I started rambling, my voice rising.

Zak scooted closer and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I was now just silently shaking, my wet eyes closed tightly as I buried my face in his chest. I knocked him on his back and wrapped my arms tightly around his waist before he could move.

I felt him stroke my hair and hold me as he whispered soothing words to me. I gripped his waist tighter and shifted my legs on top of him.

I felt so calm, like nothing could harm me.

I looked up and saw him staring at me worriedly.

He seemed to lean in closer.

I was lost somewhere in the most beautiful blue eyes…

"Morning sunshine! Who's gonna have a good day today? We are," Aaron said pointing to himself.

The sudden door slamming open made me jump and I tried to pull away, but Zak's hand that had stroked my hair had locked around my waist.

I turned towards the interrupting Aaron and Nick but Zak's arm around me kept my lower body pressed against his awkwardly.

So it was no surprise when Aaron said, "Whoa… dude. We interrupted something didn't we?"

Aaron stood in front of the doorway, a big, friendly, opening presence you would love to be around.

Nick stood quietly in the corner observing the whole scene with arms crossed in front of his chest.

Which was odd.

Wouldn't he be joking with Aaron?

I could feel an embarrassed blush creep up onto my face and I turned my head to look at Zak. I'll let him handle this.

He looked very angry.

Like he was staring a hole right through Aaron's head.

I laughed and dropped my head on his shoulder. I turned my head and saw Zak waving them off. Zak cleared his thought and Aaron began slowly.

"Well I gotta go… pee."

I began laughing uncontrollably into Zak's shoulder and even he smiled.

It's official.

My new mission in life is to get Aaron and Sandra together. I turned to watch as Aaron started to leave. Nick suddenly blinked and came back from wherever the hell he'd been.

"Whoa! I haven't blinked in like 5 minutes! That's gotta be some kinda record!"

Aaron congratulated him and they hit their fist together, then proceeded to walk out closing the door behind them

"And that, ladies and gentlemen, was Aaron the intimate moment killer featuring Nick the record breaker," Zak said under his breath. I laughed and moved to get up as he finally let me go.

"So is there anyone else here? The kool-aid guy isn't gonna burst in too is he," I asked. Zak smiled.

"Well no one else is supposed to be here… but that kool-aid guy is unpredictable."

My smile grew wider as I stood up and went over to a bag resting in a rocking chair. I assumed mom had packed it and left it there.

I was just going to ask where mom went when Zak said, "In case you're wondering , your mom and the Mayor went to investigate the wreckage of the Manor." I nodded and Zak stood.

He stretched and I couldn't help but watch as his shirt rose up. I tried to play it cool and looked away.

"So," I started. "What do we do now?"

Just as that sentence ended, my stomach growled loudly. So loudly that Zak heard it. He chuckled. "We eat!"

* * *

><p>Zak had gone down while I got dressed.<p>

Now I was walking downstairs in my favorite dark jeans that had sparkles going all down the sides of my leg, a yellow short sleeved flowy shirt with sparkles around the collar and my brown ankle boots. I know, I'm so girly.

I was wondering what scene awaited me in the kitchen.

I suddenly had a vision of a hole in the wall, Aaron and the kool-aid guy playing twister, Nick with a samari sword, Zak sitting on the table swinging his legs while singing creepily and Sandra with a TV crew saying, "That's right MTV we are like a jacked up version of the Jersey Shore! Let's call it… The Gulf Coast!"

I shuddered.

I was glad to see though that the weirdest thing in the room was Aaron throwing toast up in the air trying to catch it in his mouth.

Sandra laughed as it bounced off his face and she threw another piece at his face

Aaron screamed as if he'd been shot and put his hand over his eye. "I see a light, " he shouted dramatically.

Everyone laughed, including me, and everyone then stared at me simultaneously.

"She's alive," Nick shouted as I went to sit at the table.

"You're alive,' I said, just as dramatically, recalling his quietness from upstairs.

He smiled and took a bite of bacon from his plate.

Zak sat at the end of the table, I sat to his right in front of Nick, Sandra sat next to me in front of Aaron.

" I made you waffles because you're a winner," Sandra said happily as I looked down at my plate.

Indeed, she had.

I took a bite from it, swallowed, then freaked out.

"Ow! It's hot! It tastes like fire! " (A/N:I know it sounds stupid but I burned my mouth earlier and these where my EXACT words… I say some pretty jacked up things when I freak out)

I'm pretty sure everyone was enjoying me spazzing out so it was a while before Sandra handed me a glass of milk.

I drank it quickly then put the glass down, relaxing in my chair.

"So," I said. "what're we gonna do today?" Nick, Aaron and Zak looked at each other.

"We've got a new episode of Ghost Adventures to finish," Zak said with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>wooo so FINALLY got the first chapter dun! (lol my dad always told me u spell done d-u-n... that wasnt good parenting) soo Im... almost done with the second chapter I think... idk but I will TRY to keep updating the story every weekend! If i get enough reviews... I aint playin... this train can either GO or it can BLOW yo choice! lol wellll Ill also have to continue WRITING it... I got this pretty awesome idea and im TRYING not to make it to obvious. and summers almost here so Ill have plenty of time to write (im working on like 2 other stories also... but not of GA... sorry :D) So ...<strong>

**iloveu... really... maybe :| if u review... :),**

**xxxSupernaturalSpazxxx- foREVer A7X**


	2. Alone

**Hello again people... Sorry it took longer than I planned! I've just been busy lately... I'm trying to save money and I've been working a lot and todays my 'off day' so I FINALLY typed this! OH an plus its been like 100 degrees a lot lately and my air conditioning went out and it was 95 degrees IN MY HOUSE... thats not fun at all! I went to my friends house to use her air conditioner though sooo... **

**One more thing! I thought I had accomplished more in this chapter but i guess not... well enjoy anyway :D**

* * *

><p>"What we 've experienced here will never be forgotten… When someone is kidnapped, when a town is tortured, you have to draw the line sometime."<p>

I watched from across the street as Aaron had a camera focused on Zak. Zak was giving one of his infamous endings by giving a meaningful speech about the tragedies that occurred here.

I stared at my feet that were hanging of the sidewalk and onto the street. I crossed my ankles and tried to block the bright sunlight.

I looked towards the van where Sandra was messing around with their equipment. She was having a good time. I sighed and looked back at my feet as I heard someone plop on the sidewalk next to me.

I hadn't heard Nick approach so I was slightly surprised.

"Hey," came his smooth sounding greeting. I smiled and nudged his foot with my crossed ones. "Hey," I said back. I don't know why but I felt comfortable with him. Like I could easily talk to him. Probably because he's so laid back. Unlike when I'm with Zak. Yeah. Mostly I have the stupid urge to giggle when I'm with him.

"So Happy Halloween," Nick said with a little too much enthusiasm. I laughed. "Yeah," I said sarcastically.

He laughed then said, "I really just wanted to say that cause Zak told me to let him tell you first. Oops. Just act surprised, okay?" He winked and I laughed falling on my back onto the grass.

I closed my eyes trying to block out the stupid sun.

something then blocked out the sun and I opened my eyes to see Zak standing there with his arms crossed.

I smiled and reached my out motioning for him to help me up. He reached down, grabbed my hands and jerked me upward.

I flew in the air and slammed into him nearly knocking us over. "Damn muscles," I shouted, a little freaked out. "Sorry," he said chuckling.

I patted his head, standing on my tiptoes, then put my hands on his chest pushing him away playfully. He smiled at me then I turned around.

I saw Nick now staring at me oddly.

"Nick, you okay man," Zak asked patting him on the shoulder.

Nick shook his head and ran a hand through his slicked back hair. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just so tired!"

Zak nodded, worried for his friend.

"I'm really okay. I've just been feeling kind of weird. I mean, who can blame me with that crap that happened," Nick said chuckling. I nodded in agreement.

All of a sudden, there was a whoosh of air as someone ran past us. "Sandra," I shouted realizing it was her. I ran after her and caught her arm making her face me. "What happened?" "I THINK I BROKE THEIR EQUIPMENT! I live right down the road, so Sandra is out! Peace!"

And with that she was gone.

There was another blur, but this time it was a van. I looked back to see Zak standing in the middle of the road looking very confused and freaked out. I motioned for him to join me on the sidewalk.

Thankfully I lived right down the road too so we could just wait there.

As soon as he was beside me he took my hand. I blushed and thought about something to talk about.

"There really is no reason for my mom and I to be staying at the Mayor's… I'm pretty sure she's just using it as an excuse to stalk him." Zak laughed.

It was true… all single moms in the town LOVED the Mayor.

He was like the George Clooney of our town.

In fact … he kinda does look like George Clooney.

"He does seem like a really nice guy," Zak said swinging our arms. "He is," I agreed. I wouldn't mind having him around the house.

Speaking of the house…

"How long so you think we'll have to wait for them? Because the house is empty," I started nervously.

"I'm okay with that. Are you," he asked with a slight smile.

We had just approached the front door and I had taken a key from my pocket. The key shook in my hand as I put it in the doorknob.

"YES! I mean yeah-"

We had just made it in the door when he slammed it and turned to me.

He pulled me close and turned us around pushing me against the door. I swallowed as I felt his hand brush past my arm.

He locked the door and the sound seemed to echo.

My eyes widened as he put his hands flat against the door on either side of me.

I looked up at his face finally to see him staring down at me. "This has been long overdue," he whispered leaning his face towards mine. I felt my heart stop as he place his lips on my cheek.

He slowly dragged them to meet mine and at last we kissed.

My hands locked around his neck and I shifted closer to him tilting my head up more. I made a weird squeaky noise when he unexpectedly pushed me closer to the door, putting his hands on my thighs.

He lifted my legs around his waist then lowered his mouth to my neck. I pulled him closer so I could feel every part of him against me. His muscular chest, toned stomach, his hips now pressing into mine… I closed my eyes and wondered if he could hear my pulse quicken. I got my answer when I felt him smirk against my collar bone.

"Zak," I whispered as I felt his hands which had been rubbing my legs move to my waist.

I opened my eyes to see him staring straight at me.

He opened his mouth to say something but a loud bang coming from in the house interrupted him.

His instincts acted immediately and he released me, turning around to protect me.

"Who's there," instinctive Zak asked. It was quiet as we both listened for something while trying to make shapes out of the darkness.

"Boo," Nick shouted, 1 foot away from where I stood. I must've jumped 2 feet in the air and even Zak was surprised.

"What the hell, Nick," Zak shouted.

Nick laughed.

"What? I'm surprised you didn't see me! I had chased Sandra then I saw you guys coming this way and I just had to do something… it's 11 a.m, why is it pitch black in here anyway," he asked.

I laughed and went to the nearest blinds to open the curtains. The room filled with light.

"because it just is, okay? Why are you creeping around anyway?" He laughed. "Because I just can, okay," he said in a mocking voice.

I turned and gave him the death glare.

He smiled back, unaffected.

"You gotta lot of nerve, don't you," I asked, getting madder.

His smile faded and he stared at me. "What do you think," he asked.

I shifted, feeling the weight of his eyes on me.

I looked past Nick to Zak and realized he was staring at me too. Just as I was about to go insane, not knowing what to do, Zak's phone went off.

"Hello," he said into it. There was a silence in which Nick and I stared each other down.

Zak cussed and we both looked over at him. Before anyone could say anything, he hung up and ran out of the house, leaving me alone with Nick.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I STILL haven't written anything past this chapter yet... : so GIVE ME INSPIRATION! I appreciate all the favorites and crap that this stroy has gotten so far, but i don't feel loved DIRECTLY unless I see a review! So if you love me (as the person who writes this story) SHOW MEH! Alright sooo ... how do I end this authors note? ... heres a random conversation with my mom!**

**Me- "Well my favorite type of music is Rock, you know!"**

**Mom-"Well I dont have a favorite band or genre i like all types, like i like country but not the kind that goes**

**my momma's cookin cornbread in the oven**

**my sweeties on the phone**

**gimmie some down south country lovin-"**

**Me-"IS THAT AN ACTUAL SONG? :O"**

**Mom-"No but there's some just as stupid..."**

***btw i forgot what stupid song my mom made up (i knew it was about cornbread and sweeties) so I just made up the last line***


	3. History Lesson

**Hey im reeeaally sorry about the wait and TRUST me Ive been trying to get on for DAAYS but my stupid computer had aids or something and i couldnt get on the internet AT ALL... and then i could get on but sooo many things kept goin wrong and its SO. ANNOYING. Ughh well anyway a lot happens in this chapter and... its gonna have a fun ending ;) fun how? Wait til u get to the end... Oh btw I LOVE my reviewers but CMON GUYS! I KNOW where this is going and trust me! No one will be dissapointed :) **

**HAVE FUN! Oh- and to the person talking about the taco stand and being in Texas... when I read that i was like well i dont really see taco stands... but the other day i saw a taco TRUCK... yeah... gotta love Texas :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I thought about stealing Sandra and Aaron's line from earlier.<p>

Beside's I kinda did have to pee, but I wasn't getting off that easy.

"So how come you're the evil villain now," Nick asked suddenly returning to a more playful demeanor. "You know I could say the same thing," I replied not breaking my empty expression. His eyes narrowed and his mood mirrored mine.

He took a step closer to me and I stood still not backing away no matter how close he got.

Sure enough he was just 1 inch away and I stood still as a rock. I stared straight up at him. I felt a pair of hands on my hips. My anger went away and I was just frozen out of confusion.

"When have I ever claimed to be the good guy?"

I couldn't say anything. What WOULD I say? With a blush I noticed he was really good looking. I looked away and uncrossed my arms to push him away. He smiled and allowed himself to be forced back.

"What're you doing," I whispered.

Before he could answer though, Sandra ran in through the still open door and immediately went to hide behind me. Not long after Aaron ran in panting.

"It's not broke, so why are you chasing me," Sandra screeched from behind me. "I don't know… I need the exercise," Aaron replied breathlessly.

"Where did Zak go," I got in through this weirdness.

"Van… Zak… Drive… AIR," Aaron said still gasping. "He took the van," I guessed. Aaron nodded. "Where'd he go?"

"He said he was going to the Mayor's house… apparently they found something that survived the explosion," Sandra explained. I snorted

. He made a big deal out of that? What a drama queen… I glided quickly to the front door making sure not to glance at Nick.

"Where you going," Aaron asked, finally breathing. I motioned to everyone with my hand. "C'mon yall, it's not that far… we'll walk."

"REALLY? OH C'MON!"

* * *

><p>Later when everyone was finally face to face we addressed the issue at hand.<p>

"What is it you found," I asked the Mayor who was sitting directly in front of me.

We were in a circle formation and I was wedged between Aaron and Zak, trying to avoid Nick who sat on the Mayor's right.

"This," the Mayor said tossing something on the ground. I quickly examined it and remembered seeing it lying on the floor the first time I stepped foot in the Manor.

Any smile I had vanished as images of fire and darkness overcame me.

I heard words but didn't seem to register them. "We don't know what it means… but it cant be good. We don't even know what it was used for-"

"It's a sign," I interrupted . I could only see the voodoo charm thing on the floor so I couldn't see their reactions. When no one said anything I continued.

"they're still here. I saw that thing right before they got me… now's no different. It's cursed. They're still going to kill." the whole time I was talking I had remained still and emotionless.

At the end though my gaze broke from the floor and I leaned into Zak's shoulder trying not to cry.

"It's never going to fucking end," I shouted as the first tear finally fell.

Oh lovely… look who's the drama queen now.

The Mayor seemed at a loss of words. My mom who sat to his left said, "Honey, we're one step closer to the end, which will come! you've just got to pray.."

Zak cleared his throat and stroked my back as I silently cried into his shoulder. "I think it'd be best if you heard my side of the story," he began.

* * *

><p>It was now late at night and I was staring at the ceiling thinking of Zak.<p>

When I thought about him I didn't feel scared. I closed my eyes then opened them. I moved my stare to the door.

My room was on the second floor next to Zak's and across from Nick's… I wasn't happy about that last part.

The mayor's room was next to Nick's and it was HUGE. Everyone else's was located in the large maze that is the first floor.

I found myself hoping that Zak would come through the door.

Just as I was about to look away and go to sleep the door opened a crack. My eyes widened.

_Holy crap I can't believe that worked_.

It opened slowly to show a person I did not want to see. Nick. I held my blanket tighter. Before I could freak out he said, "midnight. Go. To. The. Manor." He had no emotion.

I was really scared. "Nick? What're you talking about," I asked. He suddenly seemed enraged.

"Midnight," he growled. His face changed and he lunged at me.

* * *

><p>I sat up with a gasp.<p>

I realized I was crying and sweating even though it was freezing.

I fell asleep. I cussed that dream out like there was no tomorrow.

After I had somewhat calmed down I looked at the clock. 11:40 p.m.

Immediately I thought, _should I go?_

It must be a sign…_ but am I really that stupid?_

I stared at the digital clock until the number turned.

Okay… I'll go.

I tried my best to not think about the dream as I quickly got dressed. I didn't plan on taking long so I wore a huge black T-shirt (no bra), sweatpants and an old pair of sneakers.

_ I can't believe I'm doing this_, I thought as I made my way down the dark hallway.

I was out of the house in a flash and immediately felt the temperature change. It was about 75 or 76 degrees outside and with the humidity it was well above 80.

But for some reason it was insanely cold inside… at least I think it was.

Maybe it was only my room.

My thoughts bounced around as I continued to the Manor.

I stood on the corner of a street a few blocks from the Mayor's. Around that corner was the Manor. I took a breath and turned the corner.

I don't know what I was expecting to see but the sight of a deserted piece of land seemed weird.

I looked at the screen of my phone. 11:55 p.m.

_what was gonna happen_?

Not even a minute had passed and a black van appeared.

I watched it cruise by the Manor then stop where I was. The passenger window rolled down and a tough looking man smiled at me.

He had a square jaw, blue/gray eyes, gray beard, gray ponytail and he looked really fit. I would've been creeped out by anyone else in a van at midnight but he seemed nice.

He tilted his cowboy hat at me as a greeting. "What're you doin out here at this time of night," he asked politely. "I don't know…," I said, confused.

He laughed. "I'm Harry Duncan… Do you happen to know where the Mayor lives, little lady?" I was startled. That's Harry!

The guy who was a really big help in this situation! The Mayor had invited him over to discuss the problem, but WHY was he here now

? I went straight to the passenger door. "Yes. I'm staying there now. I'm Evie. If you let me in I'll show you… by the way… I'm the girl you helped rescue from you know… hell… soo… thanks for that."

He chuckled and unlocked the doors. "Ain't nothin but a thang."

I got in and told him where to turn. "Why're you here now," I asked.

"I could ask the same thing," he said giving me a disapproving look. I said nothing.

"I wanted to explore the Manor for myself… then when I came back tomorrow I could report what I found. I asked you where the Mayor's was so I could throw you off… didn't know if you could be trusted."

I grinned then told him where to turn again.

We continued like that for another minute and all to soon I was back at the Mayor's.

I DID NOT want to go back and I didn't know why. I know what I need…Zak.

Alright.

It's goin down.

He better watch out cuz I am coming for him… _maybe I** have** lost it_…

I walked determinedly to the front door and jerked it open.

I locked it behind me and went to the left side staircase. There was two staircases. They made an arch, the right one leading to the kitchen, the left to the other bedrooms. The other rooms were on the other side of the arch under the second floor.

I climbed, more like stomped, up the stairs while watching my feet so I didn't see him until I was all up in his area.

Nick.

I stared wide eyed into his smirking face. "Went out for a little midnight stroll, huh," he asked with a friendly smile.

Friendly if I wasn't so freaked out by him right now.

_It was just a dream_, I told myself.

I gave a slight nod. "well we both know that's not a very smart idea… I mean c'mon! You're a smart girl… I'd think you'd be able to figure it out."

He gave me a joking smile then pointed to something on the wall.

I turned slowly to face a few old pictures hanging on the wall. Nick put his arm around my shoulders making me tense up.

He pointed to the one in the middle, a large one that looked like a group slave picture.

He pointed specifically to two tall, skinny twins in the very front. One was slightly taller than the other and held the reigns of a horse, the other held an old woman.

"I'm not gonna give you a history lesson here but you see that man with the horse? That's Kenji, the best hard working slave that ever lived here. You see the other man with that woman? That's Jamal and apparently he was a momma's boy and better than his big brother! They were respectful, well behaved, strong, generous people and what'd they get for it

Kenji was whipped to death for not following orders and doing others work when they were weak or sick or too old, Jamal was hung for falling in love with a white woman.

The bosses daughter no less!

You know, she was VERY beautiful, Evie," he looked at me then and I had realized that I had been studying his face the whole time.

"It's funny… what a beautiful woman will make a weak man do."

Any fear of him I had vanished as I unconsciously relaxed under the weight of his arm.

"That must've been terrible," I whispered picturing it in my head.

He nodded and shifted his gaze back to the picture. "It was."

I bit my lip. "I should probably go to bed now… goodnight Nick."

He removed his arm and took two steps downward in a smooth motion.

"Goodnight Evie… sweet dreams."

Yeah I hope so, I thought picturing my dream from earlier.

I quickly climbed upstairs as Nick went the other way and ran into ANOTHER body.

This one though was muscular and shirtless.

I squeaked when I hit a warm, half asleep Zak. "Heey Evie… I had to pee but now I'm done," he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Hey… can I sleep with you?" He was wide awake now.

Before waiting for a reply, I took his hand and went straight to his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Told u its gonna be fun lol... hey... ive been wanting to ask... is thre ANY guy that has read this story? If u are tell me! And tell me why ur reading it lol i love that ur reading it and u must be an awesome guy but still... Sooo tell me ur inner most secrets aaaaannd u get another chapter! Sounds fair to me... Spaz out yall...<strong>


	4. First Time

**Well it's been a while.(; My style of writing is a little different now (school really has changed me, bro) and this chapter is long over due. It's not really that long but it's better than nothing right? And I know how it's going to end... but I'm not sure where I was going with it from where I left off. Anyway, hope you enjoy it. I'll figure out more stuff for the next chapter. **

**You're welcome.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I went straight to his room not giving him time to process what was happening.<p>

I swung open his door and pushed him in front of me quickly turning around and locking the door. I took a deep breath and studied his room quickly.

It looked just like all the other guest rooms but something about it felt so... so much like Zak.

Besides the fact that he had his stuff thrown about EVERYWHERE.

Clothes scattered the floor and TV/ghost hunting equipment took up what space was left. It felt comforting. Much warmer with Zak in this room.

I smiled though I doubt he saw in the darkness. There was a little light strewn in from the small windows by the bed it illuminated the bed and a small area next to it. He stood there by the bed giving me a weird look. "Well... Are you going to bed or not?," I asked taking off my shoes and getting sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Um.. I guess. You don't think anyone will care if we sleep together?"

"I don't care. And besides I can't stand one more minute in my room alone in the dark like that. I keep getting this feeling. Like I'm not safe. Like someone's watching me."

He had a thoughtful look on his face as he slowly sank into the bed pulling the covers up to his neck until only his head was visible.

"Do you think... Someone was really watching you?," he asked after I had gotten into bed and pulled the covers up to my neck like him.

We were facing each other about an inch apart now.

"I really don't know. Maybe I'm just crazy."

"No your not! At this point I'd say we're crazier than you. Especially Nick. I don't know what's gotten into him lately." He looked like he was focusing on something and I wondered if I should tell him about the dream I had. I don't think it meant anything. It's not like he actually got INTO my dreams and really told me that! I've just been scared and focused on him too much today and that's what happened.

But maybe if I'm NOT scared and thinking about Zak...

"Let's just not talk about it right now. In fact... Let's not talk at all," I said with a smirk scooting closer to him.

He smiled probably, no, THE most adorable smile I've ever seen and put his hands around my waist.

He pulled me into him roughly and I let out a squeak not expecting him to be so forceful.

He laughed quietly and stared down into my eyes.

I pushed myself upward so we were eye level and slowly leaned into him.

The moment our lips touched... Was like.. It was like.. I don't even know!

It was kind of ironic.

In the midst of all this horror (definitely the scariest most horrible time of my life) I have never been so happy. As long as I had him, I wouldn't mind dying.

So I shouldn't hold out, should I?

It's not impossible that I'll die tomorrow. And I don't want to know 'what if?'

"Zak," I whispered as he kissed my neck. "Hmm?"

"Do you have a condom?"

I could feel him stop breathing. "Evie.. Are you sure?"

"Yes. I could die any day. I know you think I won't but I still could. And I don't want to die regretting not having you when I could've."

"But.. Aren't you a virgin? Don't you want it to be special?" I laughed. "I don't think it can get anymore special than this. I love you, Zak."

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em>

That's the first thought that came to mind the next morning when I woke up.

I looked around the room seeing black clothes everywhere.

_Oh yeah,_ I thought with a huge smile.

I looked over at Zak and saw him on his stomach,the muscles in his back flexing every time he breathed.

I lifted the sheets and realized we were both naked. "Crap," I whispered. I quickly put on my clothes and hurried across the room. Where I was going, I'm not sure.

But I ended up on the floor after tripping over a massive camera.

I don't think I made a sound but my head hitting the floor did.

I saw Zak's head jerk upward and I closed my eyes hoping this was a dream. "Are you okay?,"he asked, freakishly awake for just waking up.

"Yeeessss," I said slowly opening my eyes seeing him in all his naked glory. I was kinda glad that wasn't a dream last night.

I could see the confusion on his face then looked to where I was staring and he realized he wasn't wearing clothes.

"Oh yeah." he said. He smiled and our eyes met. I chuckled. He laughed. Then I laughed. We laughed for at least 2 minutes.

"Seriously are you okay?," He asked pulling on a pair of boxers.

"Yeah my head feels fine," I said getting up. "Oh crap," I said when I tried to walk over to hand him a shirt. He tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"I can't walk. Even though last night was fun.. It hurts." He laughed loudly pulling on his shirt.

"Yeah don't worry it'll be better next time." I smiled. "So there will be a next time?"

"What made you think there wouldn't be?" He kissed my cheek and took my hand leading me out the door and into the hallway.

"What're the plans for today?," I asked. "Well usually we would go back home, edit the show, send it to the station and start our next adventure but... I can't leave you here."

"So? What's gonna happen?" He sighed.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm gonna call Billy and have him meet me here. I'm thinking of giving him all the footage and audio and him going back and having him edit it. But... We can't just leave and make new shows. I guess our fans will have to wait a little while."

I felt sad.

It was all my fault he couldn't make new shows and being a fan myself, that sucked. But I had the real Zak with me so.. I guess I could deal with that.

"Where is everybody?," I asked as we entered the kitchen. He shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well. I'm going to put on regular clothes." I hurried up the stairs and went into my room.

Everything SEEMED normal.

But there was still that cold unfriendly feeling. I quickly pulled on some jeans and a long sleeved black shirt. It was supposed to be colder since it was the start of November. I looked in my bag and found my makeup. Thank GOD my mom packed it. I was so used to it. I only wore eye liner and a little blush and mascara usually though so I was done in no time.

I hurried down stairs and saw Zak talking on the phone through the glass wall in the kitchen. He was outside walking in circles.

I took out a bowl and fixed myself some cereal sitting down and eating slowly.

I must've zoned out because everything went out of focus. I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind. Nothing stood out in particular.

I jumped when I heard the door open. I figured it was Zak but instead it was Nick.

_ Act cool,_ I thought. "Where were you?"

"Looking for Aaron. Him and Sandra ran off somewhere." his voice was light hearted and he had a friendly smile on his face.

I decided to go along with it. "Figures! How long has he been gone?"

"If I'm not mistaken... All night." I raised an eyebrow. I wasn't really surprised. Sandra wasn't really like me in the sex department. To say she was experienced with sex is like saying aqua man has good luck when he goes fishing.. Does that make sense? I think it does. Ah, who cares.

"So did Zak tell you his plan?," I asked him. "Pretty much."

"So are ALL of you staying?"

"And by that you mean 'will I still be here?'" I kept my face clear of any reaction.

"Well yes. I might leave later but for now I'm staying."

"Well that's.. good."

"Yes. It is." There was an awkward silence for a moment when I put my bowl in the sink. Then Zak burst in the door.

"Well looks like Billy should hear at about 7p.m. It is now 8:34a.m." A part of me really wanted Billy to be here faster. I'm not sure why.

"Well. What now?," I asked.

I really wasn't sure what to do with my life ever since the incident ended.

Zak shrugged. "You wanna go out on a date?" I gasped.

Well I started to gasp but I swallowed air to quickly and started coughing violently.

I could tell they were trying not to laugh.

"Yes!," I finally got out.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oh my God!<strong> You are so much hotter in person! We watch your show all the time!"

Zak was currently being bombarded, for like the 7th time, by fan girls.

What a lovely date.

Having girls hit on your boyfriend the whole time... This is just great.

Finally after like 5 minuted they were gone.

"I had no_ fucking_ idea that many people around here watch your show," I said under my breath starting to get really pissed off.

"Aw are you jealous?"

"Well how would you feel if guys kept coming up to me calling me hot?," I asked angrily.

"... Point taken,"he said with a sour look on his face.

"I think we should go see a movie now. That way girls can't see you in the darkness and interrupt us AGAIN."

He laughed. "Okay," he agreed.

There wasn't much to choose from so unfortunately we ended up watching a horror movie.

Zak told me I didn't have to watch it if I didn't want to.

Usually I had no trouble with movies but I'm more jumpy now. I can handle it though, especially with him by my side. So I told him. And we went in.

Never have I _EVER_ been so scared of a movie in my life.

Maybe it was so scary because I could relate everything to me.

This girl was about my age, 21, she was a psychic.

She had ghost following her always and never was afraid of them until a really violent one made its presence known around Halloween after she turned 21.

She had nightmares. The ghost was slowly taking over her life. Even more freaky.. A very nice, muscular, handsome, older man became her love interest.

He stood by her side pretty much the whole time.

But the ghost was even closer and eventually the ghost took over her.

She killed the man she loved and hung herself all because of the ghost.

Walking out of the theater Zak and I were extremely quiet.

We looked each other in the eyes and we were both unsure if we should talk about it or just move on.

"Oh my God.. is that_ Zak_?" Well. Looks like that gave us our answer.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Yeah I really wasn't sure.. so I just stopped there. I gotta figure out how I'm gonna do the rest.. But anyway like I said this is better than nothing. So REVIEW! -xoxo<br>**


End file.
